1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selectively reproducing titles, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for selectively reproducing titles satisfying a predetermined condition from a recording medium having a plurality of titles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, optical discs such as digital versatile discs (DVD), which are capable of storing high definition video data and high quality audio data with a high capacity, and optical disc devices capable of recording data on the optical discs and reproducing the data are widely used.
If an optical disc is inserted into an optical disc device such as a DVD-player, the optical disc device reads out navigation information recorded in a specific area such as a lead-in area of the inserted optical disc so as to download the navigation information and store it in a memory embedded in the optical disc device. Then, the optical disc device performs a reproduction operation requested by a user based on the downloaded navigation information.
For example, if a user selects a title (unit of area) on an optical disc, the optical disc device searches for a corresponding title recorded in a data area of the optical disc based on the navigation information, reads out video data and audio data for the corresponding title, and then reproduces the read-out data as high definition video and high quality audio.
Recently, a method is suggested for selectively reproducing a main title stored on an optical disc. For example, if a user requests an operation for selectively reproducing a main title, the optical disc device selects a main title having the greatest amount of data or the longest data reproduction length, among a plurality of titles recorded in a data area of the optical disc, based on the navigation information, and reproduces the selected main title. This is advantageous because the optical disc device can automatically bypass reproduction of warnings and advertisements recorded on the optical disc.
However, according to this method, if the user requests the operation for selectively reproducing a main title in a state where an optical disc such as a karaoke disc, on which plural pieces of audio music are recorded as individual titles, is inserted into the optical disc device, the optical disc device automatically reproduces only one piece of audio music having the longest data length among the plural pieces of audio music recorded on the karaoke disk. In this case, the user is not able to access other songs at that time because the optical disc device is programmed to automatically reproduce only one piece of audio music with the longest data length. Accordingly, to select the remaining/other pieces of audio music, a manual manipulation of menus may be needed, which can be inconvenient to the user.